L is For
by aNGELIC mURDER
Summary: Sesshoumaru has a secret he has been keeping from Inuyasha all his life, one that would affect his life whether he wants it to or not... GB, abandoned, not up for adoption.


Title: L Is For...

Rating: T

Warning: Randomness, OC, OOC, Gender Bender, yuri etc.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own Inuyasha(and others), he(they) belong(s) to his(their) creator and is copyrighted so all you fan girls(boys) can't have him(them) either.

Notes: *Youkai instincts* "Speaking" 'Thinking'

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging the mighty Tetsusaiga. The mighty demon lord Sesshoumaru was caught up in the blast and killed but Tensaiga intervened just in time to save him from the blast; but this time the sword didn't whisk him away but dropped him off a few feet away from the blast. The inu demon looked out of it and the shard hunters heard a light gasp exit his mouth.

Sesshoumaru groaned and turn on his side, curling into a ball. He squeezed his eyes shut and they shot open and a howl of inhuman pain left his lips. His body spasm as the inu group looked on in horror. "Inuyasha what did you do to him!" Kagome screamed. She didn't like Sesshoumaru very much but whatever Inuyasha did to him he did not deserve. "I didn't do anything!" The half demon shouted, looking at his brother who was twisting and turning with pain on the other side of the battle field.

The demon lord groaned and straightened out before curling back into a ball. He couldn't think straight as his internal organs seemed to shift and moved. His normally angular face became slightly curved and his eyes rounded. All his features became softer and his nails even sharper. Sesshoumaru mewed softly in pain as the inu gang inched in closer. Inuyasha tried to stick his foot within arms length of the lying demon but the acid whip almost took it off. "Damn bastard!" Inuyasha shouted; Unaware of the molten eyes staring at him from the safety of the forest.

The onlookers watched the demon writher on the ground unsure of what to do without get their toes removed. Five minutes later the screams and whimpers died leaving behind a slightly curled up and panting Sesshoumaru, who happened to have breasts. "What the fuck?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome was too shocked to be offended by the use of such language in front of Shippo. The others were staring too. "It seems that even Sesshoumaru has things he wants to hide." Miroku said, inching a little closer to the demon. Sesshoumaru sat up, her chest ached and her head was pounding. She put her hand on her head and tried to look around but her eyes refused to open.

"I feel like I have Hankotsu's hangover" She whispered before her eyes slowly open to reveal her otouto's party standing right above her. They had weird looks on their faces. "Aww poor baby" A silky smooth voice came from the forest. "Tilting all over the place like some drunk" A sadistic laugh floated around the place. "Show yourself!" Inuyasha shouted as the inu-gumi took up a circle around the new demon lady. Songo hooked up her Hiraikotsu and Miroku stood next to her with his staff ready. Kagome notched an arrow and tried to locate the voice and lastly, Inuyasha who had Tetsusaiga pointed towards the forest.

A deep throated chuckle circled around them. "Aahh Sesshoumaru having to hide behind a group of children" A snort sounded out and Sesshoumaru growled. "Get out of my way" She whispered, moving shakily to her feet. "Ooohh I'm scared" Said the voice as the body it was attached to step out from the far right of the forest. He was tall about six feet five inches tall and had sharp angular features. His long white hair was in a top knot and his golden eyes glittered with a hint of humour; but under this humour was malice that flickered in and out.

He was wearing a black kimono with a red and white diamond pattern on his left shoulder with a dark blue obi around his waist that was edged dark orange with silver dragons running along it. He had on his armour that extended down to his knees and the arm plate that had two layers on each arm. On closer investigation they noticed the legendary S'ounga at his side as well as an unnamed sword. He walked with an air of royalty around him with one blood red stripe lining each of his high cheek bones. This was just a clue to his species.

The Inu-gumi tensed up and pulled a tighter circle. The stranger laughed at their display. "You think you can stop me with your puny little weapons. Even Sesshoumaru can't hurt me and she's much strong than all of you combined and multiplied tenfold... and even then she is a weakling." He snorted. Sesshoumaru was in front of him in the blink of an eye. "Why the hell are you here?" She seethed so only the demon could hear. "Sesshy" He whined "You're so mean it's not like I don't have things to do too." He pouted and Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The inu gang just looked on in shock. That demon who was mocking them just behaving like a five year old.

"I. Don't. Ca-" She fainted in the middle of her sentence. Without thinking Inuyasha moved to catch Sesshoumaru but the weight of her pinned his arms to the ground. "What the fuck how the hell is she so-" A hand covered his mouth and stopped him from finishing his sentence. "Sshh" The stranger whispered, taking up Sesshoumaru with ease. "Someone as weak as you cannot even think about picking up Sesshoumaru; come, follow me" He turned and went. "Hey why the hell should we follow you?"

"Because if you don't you'll be attacked and your friends would all be killed and you would be dragged home either willingly or not" The gang had shocked looks on their faces. "If you're coming hurry up because the people who'll be dragging you back if you don't are already here."

The inu gang and their newest members made their way up a large slope, Kagome riding her bike and everyone else walking. Inuyasha eyed Hankotsu wearily, wondering if this was yet another attempt by Naraku to get the scared jewel shards from them. "Oi, demon who are you anyway, another one of Naraku's incarnations?" Inuyasha asked while Kagome chastised him for it. The older demon smirked and didn't reply. "Why I…" A hand fell on the red clad hanyou's shoulder. "Inuyasha do not be so hasty perhaps this demon can help us find out where Naraku is hiding this time" Said the monk. "Excuse my friend here" He started up "He's a bit on edge since our last battle with Naraku as you can tell"

The demon scoffed and continued walking. "And you think your wheedling would make me talk monk?" He asked, taking longer strides so the rest had to jog to keep up. "Nice going monk" The slayer whispered in his ear. "Songo it is not my fault I didn't know he was this sensitive." Miroku whispered back. "Um excuse me," Kagome said, taking a shot at the cynical demon in front of them. "Can you tell us your name?" He looked back at her but ignored the question. Kagome's determination to get an answer out of the stoic demon only increased as she peddled in front of him. "I'm Kagome and the one the basket is Shippo" A loud smack interrupted her words.

"The one getting slapped is-"

"Miroku; the slayer is Songo and the neko is Kilala. I know"

"Ok then why don't you tell us your name then?" Kagome inquired as Inuyasha opened his mouth to complain "Hey what about me!" Kagome shushed him and turned back to the strange demon.

"Come Kilala" Kilala got off Songo's shoulder and transformed into her larger self before the demon got on. "Kilala!" Songo screamed as the neko hovered a hundred feet above them. "I knew it you are one of Naraku's creations; Damnit!" Inuyasha screamed as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "There is a plain up ahead meet me there" Kilala took off after the strange demon whistled a high pitched tune.

A half an hour later the inu gang had made it to the plain the demon mentioned was sitting in the shade of the forest trees. Kilala was curled up and asleep on the demoness while the silver haired inu was leaning against a tree. Sesshoumaru had a towel on her forehead. "It took you long enough" He said, eyes still close.

"Damn you! I'm not following you another step until I get some answers!" Inuyasha screamed walking over to the demon. He made a gesture with his finger to signal silence. "I don't have to listen to you!" Inuyasha spat out "Tell me who are and why you are here." The demon's eyes opened slowly into a glare that stopped the next wave of rants from the half demon. "If you wake up Sesshoumaru, there'll be hell to pay" He spat.

Songo came forward and asked "Are you a royal inu youkai?" She looked down at him. "You may be human but I know you're not blind slayer" Songo began fuming at the demon's words. "Now that we're comfortable let's talk" He said. "Me I have a question!" Shippo shouted; the inu looked at him "What's your name? Are you a lord or a noble man? Are you related to Sesshoumaru-sama? Is Sesshoumaru-sama really a girl? How can he rule lands if he's a she? And are you our pack leader?"

'If he won't answer our single sentence questions then there's no way he'll answer the runt's' Inuyasha thought, a hopeless look on his face. Then to everyone's surprise the demon actually answered "Hankotsu, that's classified, yes, yes, the council doesn't know she's a girl yet and yes" The rest were dumbfounded, "Why couldn't you just do that before!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Hankotsu shrugged "Didn't feel like it"

"Inuyasha…" Miroku warned trying to restrain the hanyou before he got himself killed. "Damnit lemme go Miroku" The girls, being more civilized, went over to ask the demon some questions. "Um Hankotsu-sama" Kagome started blushing madly "why are you here?" She tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear. She had never before seen a man as handsome or tall as the one sitting in front of her. Even the infamous Sesshoumaru couldn't compare but then again he, she... whatever was more pretty than handsome. This demon sent her poor little teenage libido into over drive. "Why little girl, is there something you need me and only me to help you with?" She blushed "Or are you just looking for someone to show you the ways of an adult?" He smirked at her blush and watched as she eased away. "Hankotsu-sama, are you the last male of your kind? My father had often said that the royal demons are dying out." He looked in her direction, she kept her eyes low.

"You'd make a great bitch slayer, very submissive. " He whispered, she clenched her fist tightly around Hiraikotsu and tried not to let the demon have it. She only succeeded because of Kagome's distraction "Hey, you can't say that to Songo!" Kagome screamed, getting up. "It's rude and disrespectful you should apologize right now!" She pushed her finger in his face and he reacted by snapping his jaws at her. In response Kagome jumped back, cradling her hand to her bust. "Listen to yourself miko, you sound like an idiot." He said "I'm a demon and you're trying to force me to think like a human. In my species of demon the term 'Bitch' is an endearment not the insult you humans make it to be" Kagome was shocked to say the least and turned to her friend for confirmation.

"Yes Kagome he speaks the truth." The slayer confirmed.

"Oh"

"If that is all leave me be"

The girls got up and walked away, leaving Hankotsu, Kilala and Sesshoumaru under the tree. "Hey guys we're going to bathe okay?" Kagome called back, waving her arms over her head as she and Songo took their bathing supplies and left. Kagome looked over to her friend who had been quiet since their conversation with the demon. "Ano Songo is something bothering you?" She inquired. "Iie… well I just wondered why Kilala's so friendly with that demon; it doesn't make any sense. Normally she'll just stay away from strangers but it's like he's… never mind it's probably nothing."

"Well okay then, if you say so"

The guys had somehow managed to calm down enough to sit in front of the demon without any bad blood between. "Well, where the fuck are we going" Asked the half demon with obvious malice. "You mean you're not just acting stupid and you really have no idea which direction we're going?"

"If I knew, you think I'd be asking" Hankotsu just stared. And the silence that followed unnerved the human and hanyou greatly. "Sofu-sama's going to skin Sesshoumaru" He began laughing which made the two stare at him, wondering if he was sane. Then he went silent "Sobo-sama might kill her too" With out warning he did a face plant. "Ow Sesshoumaru!"

"Need I remind you, that it's your fault Inuyasha doesn't know the significance of our heading?"

Behind him sitting down and fuming was the great Sesshoumaru. "Hey Sesshoumaru this guy says I should know where we're going" He hitched a thumb in Hankotsu's direction. "Yes, you should… Monk, leave us"

"Ano, Sesshoumaru I mean no disrespect but I think I should stay here in case-"

"Leave monk or I'll slice and dice you" Hankotsu said putting in his own two bits. "You could leave I've got Tetsusaiga I could handle these guys!" Inuyasha placed a hand on the sword of emphasize. "If you wish my friend" He then took up his staff and left without a word. "So… where're we going either one of you're going tell me or-"

"Or what Inuyasha your opinion no longer matters." Sesshoumaru said, almost sweeping Inuyasha under with how feminine her voice sounded. "Yeah? Well it does when it concerns my pack" Hankotsu chose this time to speak "Inuyasha contrary to what you believe you're not pack leader."

"Yeah well who is?" Shippo took this time to pop in and jump onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Isn't obvious Inuyasha; Hankotsu-sama is" He then snuggled up in Sesshoumaru's fur. Inuyasha's eyes widened and flipped from Shippo to Sesshoumaru and wondered why the Kit was not a puddle of goo. "You look as if you haven't seen a Kit sleep before Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru remarked watching her younger brother closely. "Yeah well whenever it's you whatever it is tends to die"

Sesshoumaru remained impassive; her only movement was to pet the little kit who yawned cutely before snuggling into her.

*She's so beautiful* Inuyasha's youkai reported, a little hypnotized by the new found curves of Sesshoumaru's body

*Yeah too bad she's a ho-mo-sid-al maniac that wants to kill us* His ningen side put in

*One, it's homicidal and two, if we were a full demon she wouldn't have tried to kill us*

*Yeah right and Naraku is a stripper* Ningen rebutted

*Demons take care of their own Ningen*

*Yet she casts us out when we were young? Some care Youkai*

Inuyasha's head began throbbing, just when he thought he might go a day without hearing the two bickering. He mentally sighed and wondered if demons put up with their instincts talking to them. "Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru reached over and smacked him. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"To knock some sense into you baka"

"What the hell did I do this time?" He growled nearing his breaking point with the speed of a bullet train. "Nothing out of ordinary" Hankotsu said, smiling merrily at the hanyou. Suddenly Inuyasha had the feeling he was going to die very, very painfully. He put his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt for security reasons. *Was I the only one that felt that?* Youkai asked.

*No*

"As I was saying... Sofu-sama and Sobu-sama are expecting us in the Southern castle by sunrise. Sobu-sama was especially particular about this" Hankotsu said, taking on the lotus position. "Sofu-sama also wants to examine you and test your skills as a warrior and political knowledge." Sesshoumaru added watching the hanyou for any change. She was not disappointed; the hanyou seemed in shock maybe from hearing there was more of their kind or over the fact he was going home. She didn't know nor did she care, she had done her job and unlike Hankotsu, did it well.

"Yeah, like I'm falling for that!" The half demon was on his feet, with sword drawn and pointing in Hankotsu's direction. He wasn't sure about him but he knew he could take Sesshoumaru if it came to it. "This is another one of your tricks to get Tetsusaiga isn't it!" Sesshoumaru sighed, 'Hankotsu... this is your entire fault' Hankotsu sighed and reached out to grab Tetsusaiga. He was in no hurry and if the sword rebelled against his touch then it was his burden to carry.

*Tetsusaiga's barrier would stop him cold!* Ningen snorted smugly only to be rightfully put in his place when Tetsusaiga accepted Hankotsu's touch. He then guided the blade back into its sheath. "Sit down Inuyasha we still have a lot to talk about." Hankotsu informed the shell shocked hanyou and without a word of complaint the hanyou sat down. 'How? How the hell can he touch Tetsusaiga?' This new development made Inuyasha paranoid at best. He didn't snap out of it until the scent of Sesshoumaru's human girl wafted into his nose.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Wait! Wait Rin Wait for me (ungrateful...)"

Both Sesshoumaru and Hankotsu turned their heads to the new arrivals. Rin's shouting had woken up Shippo and with a yawn and stretch the kit was already making his way towards the girl.

"Rin!"

"Shippo!"

She slowed down but continued to make her way to her 'father figure'. She and Shippo talked and chatted like old friends about nothing in particular until they stood in front of the demoness. She cast a glance into her ward's expectant face. With a slight nod she allowed the girl to greet her with a hug. She sighed mentally, hoping that if she had any children they wouldn't be as... persuasive; as Rin is. "Sesshoumaru-sama your chest is lumpy" She said, gazing at her lord with large puppy dog eyes.

Sesshoumaru sighed while Hankotsu laughed. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing here with that worthless half-breed?" Jaken screeched, waving the staff around with reckless abandon. "Silence Jaken"

"Bu-but Milord? The half-breed?"

"Is none of your concern" Sesshoumaru answered as a loud smack punctuated her sentence. The two girls walked onto the plain from the tree line with the houshi following behind, cradling his face. Sesshoumaru turned her attentions back to Rin and said "Rin I have breasts, women normally develop them when they reach an age where their bodies start to mature" Rin's faced screwed up in concentration before saying "but don't women have breasts?" Sesshoumaru nodded at this "Yes Rin, they do" Rin frowned this time before asking "Will I get breasts too?"

"When you've come of age"

"Ok!" She chirped, smiling wide enough to show her pearly white teeth "Can I go play with Shippo now?" Sesshoumaru nodded and then turned back to her brothers. "Inuyasha what do you know about your family" She asked, levelling him with her most serious gaze. He didn't seem to show any sign of hearing her question before looking up at her, smirking "You mean the family you disowned me from?"

*I hate her!* Ningen raged in Inuyasha's head and the hanyou couldn't help but agree with his human side. 'It's like she gets off knowing I'm not on the same level as her'

Sesshoumaru rubbed the bridge of her nose before taking on the lotus position and meditating.

Later that night after Hankotsu had managed to inform Inuyasha about his current situation, everyone was sitting around the campfire talking idly about nothing and everything with the exception of the demoness and her older brother. No one seem to take notice however when the six foot plus, tall demon made his way over to the human girls. "Come on Songo you should tell him" The future girl urged her friend. "I don't know Kagome it'll make things akwa- oh good night Hankotsu-sama" the slayer said, not meeting the demon's eyes out of respect or before she did something stupid.

"Good night ladies, I see you're talking, may I join in?" Before either could answer he was seated snugly between them. Kagome looked up him and blushed "Now Miko don't be so shy around me we're not on so unfamiliar terms are we?" The teen quickly shook her head and said "I'm not shy it's just you don't look at all like Sesshoumaru is all"

"You mean I don't look pretty"

"No you look pretty... I mean not pretty because you're a guy and... Uh hahaha"

Kagome just wanted the conversation to end before she opened her mouth and said something stupid. "Ano... I think she means that you're a good looking male Hankotsu-sama" Songo interjected but missed the sigh of relief her friend breathed. "Arigatou and you're two very good looking females" He replied, eyes sparkling with a hint of compromising intent "Like stars falling from the heavens" Both girls blushed

"Thank you Hankotsu-sama but your praises are better suited elsewhere" Songo countered, trying to ward off the flirty demon. "But I see nowhere else they'd be better suited after all I've seen demons and humans alike fall for your beauty and besides slayer if you were not 'pretty' (Smirk) why does your monk shoot me such murderous looks"

Miroku had a tight grip on his beads and prayed to any deity that was listening to him that the demon did something that would warrant the death of him via his wind tunnel. He grounded his teeth together when the demon put a hand on his lovely Songo. "Damn him"

"You know if you have a problem with him you can just do something about it" Inuyasha said, getting tired of the annoying sound of grinding teeth. "It's not easy my friend" He heard the monk say "When you stand up for someone like Songo you can either be rejected or pummelled and besides I don't want to tell her now when Naraku is still out there, still alive"

"Feh"

"You really should take your own advice Inuyasha, the sound of your knuckles cracking are getting on my nerves."

'Like you're one to talk monk' Inuyasha thought before 'Feh'-ing his cares away. *Damn him for hitting on Kagome* Ningen raged, pointing at Hankotsu and trying to urge Inuyasha into action. *Who cares about her when there's a very lonely mesuyouka in our midst* Youkai added, moving around to where Sesshoumaru was sitting under a tree *I say we put our energy in her direction*

*FUCK NO! There's no way we're getting with her!*

*Why not she's better than your whore*

*Kagome's not a whore and that thing you want is one, a murderer, two, hates us and three, she's our blood relative*

*Yes but one she saved a couple people before, two, if she really hated us she wouldn't have come to get us and three, she disowned us so it's safe to say we aren't related*

Inuyasha balled his hands into fist in an attempt to stop from bashing his head against the tree. 'Please just shut the fuck up' he thought as the sound of an idiot hitting the ground assaulted his ears. "Sesshou what the hell let me go" He looked up in time to see Sesshoumaru dragging Hankotsu away by his foot. "Hankotsu, do you realise that those two are younger than you are?" She asked him raising her voice loud enough for her half brother to hear. "I'm twenty in demon years"

"So... they're human"

Inuyasha watched in amusement as the two exchanged words from the other side of the clearing before Sesshoumaru reached a poison claw to swipe at the older demon. She had missed and it made him laugh. 'At least she's like the rest of' His ears swivelled on his head when the children ran towards them from the other side of the clearing. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" The two ran towards her and stood by her side waiting silently for her attention. When they got it Rin gave her lady a ring of white flowers strung together to wear and Shippo showed her his transformation. "For a kit with no training you are not bad but you can do better" She said, patting his head as well as Rin's. They smiled then blushed when a loud growl escaped their stomachs.

As if being called, Hankotsu stepped out of the tree line with a large buck, three rabbits and a boar in his hands with a live cow trailing behind him quietly munching some curd. "Oi" He set his kill near the fire and tied the cow to a tree. Shippo watch a fat rabbit, eyes wide. He hoped that he would get to eat it raw. Ever since Kagome and Inuyasha took him in he hadn't had a decent youkai meal. "Come Rin; Shippo" Sesshoumaru got up and began to walk to the fire.

She picked up a rabbit and began to strip it as Rin gasped. She fashioned a spear and stabbed pieces of rabbit meat with it and held it over fire before sending Rin off with some instructions. "Kit" She called "Do you know how to skin your kill" Shippo looked up at her and a faint redness took hold of his cheeks as he shook his head no. Sesshoumaru sighed; she should have known the miko wouldn't let him learn anything of importance.

Shippo felt a little embarrassed at not knowing how to skin his kill. He was fifty years old and he was just mastering the basics of Kitsune transformation. He listened intently as Sesshoumaru instructed him in the proper way to skin a rabbit. At the nudge he picked up a rabbit and tried to skin it. "Shippo what are you doing!" Screamed Kagome as she got from her seat to take the rabbit from the fox "Be quiet miko your thoughts are not welcomed" Shippo ignored the two and continued on his task. He took a few large chunks out of it but thought he did ok.

Rin came back with some herbs in her hands. She took one look at what Shippo had in his hand and got queasy but she swallowed it down. "Don't you think about eating that Shippo you'll get sick" Kagome warned, she had the same look in here eyes that had when she was about to sit Inuyasha. Rin, yanked on Sesshoumaru's hoari and it promptly fell off her shoulder. "Here you are lord Sesshoumaru, the herbs you wanted" She handed her the plants in her hands. The demoness took them and squeezed the juices out of them and onto Rin's meat.

"Well..." Hankotsu said, snacking on a rabbit he caught. Miroku, Songo, Inuyasha and Kagome looked confused. "Well what?" Inuyasha challenged, breaking the silence. "Nothing; I brought you food but you rejected it I was just making a note never to do so again" The rest of the group sighed, between a silent Sesshoumaru and a moody Hankotsu life was going to be hard.

As the group got into their meal the children had moved to where Hankotsu was sitting and were badgering him with questions.

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please" (puppy dog eyes)

"I'm not telling you a story" The eldest Inu said, crossing his arms. Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru tried to hide her smile and was amused. She's so pretty Youkai whispered and thankfully Ningen stayed quiet. "C'mon I think it would be good for them just one story won't hurt" Inuyasha interjected; Shippo and Rin jumped on this "Yeah just one"

"It would be good" Songo put in "We can also learn a lot about your relation with Sesshoumaru from it" Miroku added. Hankotsu's lip twitched at that then he smiled "Alright then if you insist" Rin and Shippo squealed with joy. "One day Sesshoumaru and I were coming back from training with father in the East..."

Flashback

"Idiot"

"Wallflower"

"Thing"

"Nuh-thing"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

Without warning their father stopped and turned around. "You asked for it" Sesshoumaru said, calling poison to her claws. "ENOUGH!" Their father roared, causing the surrounding vegetation to rumble and shake with the force. The two recoiled and took a step back. "Either be civil or stay out here until you are" He whispered very, very slowly. They shivered at the voice and knew that their father was not kidding.

"But he started it"

"What the fuck? Don't blame this on me midget"

"What the hell did you say?"

"Are you as deaf as you are useless?"

They were so busy bickering they didn't even notice when their father took to his clouds and left. "Hey Sesshoumaru?" Hankotsu asked suddenly "Where's father?" Sesshoumaru looked around, her puppy ears swirling around (Hankotsu: every puppy has them until their first heat) for any sign of their farther. "He must have taken to the air" Hankotsu said at last. "You think?"

Hankotsu resisted rolling his eyes and took off in a random direction with Sesshoumaru close behind. After a while of wondering they spotted a small abandoned house. It was in a state of disrepair and had a single cow in the yard. They pushed open the gate which fell off it's hinges and broke into several pieces. "Oo... Kay" Hankotsu said, moving inside. "Hankotsu I have a bad feeling about this house" Sesshoumaru whispered, making her way into the yard. "There's nothing to worry about Sesshoumaru we'll just get some milk, eat the cow and leave"

"Who would leave a cow behind when they're leaving" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at it. "Who knows" Hankotsu grabbed a bucket and placed it under the cow's udders and moved behind the cow. Sesshoumaru stayed to the front left of the cow just to be safe. Hankotsu pulled one of the udders and instead of milk he got one cow hoof up between the legs, dislocating his balls. "Fuuuuck" He whined, his voice at least five octaves higher than usual. He grabbed his crown jewels (Balls) and writhed on the floor. "My babies... I'll never have another erection again" He groaned. (Sesshoumaru: you're being over dramatic. Hankotsu: You want to tell it) Sesshoumaru doubled over laughing, holding her sides in pain. She was having so much fun at Hankotsu's expense that she didn't see the cow charging her until it was too late to do anything about it.

Up Sesshoumaru went, over the moon as the cow laughed... as much as a cow can laugh. This time it was the elder dog's turn to have a laugh but it was short lived as he limped over to the younger demon's side. Sesshoumaru picked herself up and shook of bits of dust and debris. "That's it" Sesshoumaru felt a strong arm hold her back. "Let's try again only a different approach"

"Fine but if something happens I'm going to kill it"

"Fine"

They surrounded the bovine and took up the proper stance. 'So good so far' Hankotsu thought only to have some hot and moist fall on his feet. He looked down and staring back at him was a hot steaming pile of bovine pie. "That cow took a dump on my feet!" Before Sesshoumaru could laugh the cow followed its first performance by pissing on her shoes. After it finished relieving itself on the shocked demons it moved to the other side of the yard to get something to eat. The two just watched the cow leisurely eat after what it just did to them.

They ran at it claws bared, snarling in rage. The cow must have had some kind of bovine sense or something because it got up on it's hind legs and began milking itself, using the udders as a type of weapon. When the milk hit it felt like acid and scorched their skin. The cow mooed like a mad cow and mowed them down with milk. Sesshoumaru screamed, "The cow's possessed!" Knowing that they were fighting a losing battle they turned tail and fled; the cow's haunting moos following them for the rest of their escape.

End Flash back

The group was quiet for awhile with Rin and Shippo looking at the cow nervously wondering if it would attack them too. Sesshoumaru called the two over to her and pulled them into her lap. They snuggled into her boa before looking around nervously. The rest of the group remained quiet, when they thought of a story they hadn't thought about that. In fact they thought the tale would have been quite boring.

Inuyasha was caught between laughing and being shocked. Who knew his siblings led such lives. The more he thought about it the more his face lit up. After all who runs from cow? The rest of the campsite looked on as Inuyasha began to chuckle then laugh before falling out of the tree. He could hardly catch his breath. Big bad Sesshoumaru running from a cow; didn't that make for news?

Sesshoumaru silently planned many ways of killing the hanyou but chose to ignore his outburst in favour of making sure the two in her lap were okay. "Sesshoumaru-sama, is that true?" Rin asked, looking up into Sesshoumaru's eyes with large, nervous, brown eyes. She sighed; did all parents have to face this? She silently hoped not. "Yes Rin"

"Will that cow attack us?" Shippo asked

"No it's a normal cow"

Hankotsu had an emotionless look on his face. "Sure laugh now but soon you'll be on the other end" A shadow clouded his eyes quickly before disappearing; only Sesshoumaru noticed the change. He got up and tossed another log on the fire and watched the flames rise "Wouldn't it have been much easier to kill the cow instead?" Hankotsu snorted "Slayer possessed things don't die easily they just move on and possess other things mostly living things"

Inuyasha had managed to pull himself together and sit up. "Feh you're just too scared and weak" He said before, instantly regretting his words. That creeping chill from earlier that afternoon began to walk up his spine. His eyes moved to Hankotsu and then Sesshoumaru who hadn't change a bit. "Come Rin, Shippo" Sesshoumaru got up and walked off into the tree line with the two children following close behind. The rest of the gang watched the older inu whose eyes followed the demoness closely. As soon as she left he said "I hope you know staring is impolite" They quickly found something else to keep themselves busy.

Sesshoumaru sighed as she sat in the hot spring, the heat soothing her muscles. She watched silently as Rin and Shippo played on the other side. Slowly she removed her bandages, wincing when the water lapped at the still healing cuts. She pulled herself onto a ledge and began to clean the now bleeding cuts before applying a water resistant salve. "Momma you're BLEEDING!" Sesshoumaru could have sighed, 'Not another one' she watched Shippo dog paddle over to her and sit down. "Momma, are you okay?" He asked, looking her dead in the eyes all fear gone.

"Yes Shippo I'm fine"

"But you're bleeding" Rin countered

"It's nothing; it will heal in a few days"

The two looked a little doubtful but believed her anyway. They began a small water fight, with Rin coming out the victor. "Shippo come here" The demoness said, reaching into her hoari. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama" The little fox moved to sit next to her. She ran her hand through his hair. "When was the last time you had a bath kit?"

"Yesterday"

"Did you use soap?"

"Kagome gave me some but it gave me a headache"

Sesshoumaru sighed, 'This is why humans cannot take care of demon children' she thought as she reached into her hoari.

Hankotsu sighed, He hated this group's company it was boring without his pack. 'Why do I always get stuck with babysitting duty' He looked at the mismatched group before him. 'A hanyou, a monk, a priestess, a demon slayer and two demons, what an odd group' He looked over in Inuyasha's direction just in time to see him look away. 'That's right Hanyou... be afraid' He chuckled lightly to himself before pulling himself to his feet. It was time to get friendly with the band of misfits.

He made his way over to where Miroku sat meditating. "Good evening Monk, mind if I join you" Before Miroku could protest Hankotsu took a seat next to him. "Well this is a first. I never meditated with a human before" Hankotsu smirked, slyly watching the monk out of the corner of his eye. The effect was immediate "I didn't know demons meditated" Miroku looked in the demon's direction, eyebrow raised. "Sure we do. We meditate about power, money, sake... women" The last one was muttered with dark aura but that was not what angered Miroku. It was the fact Hankotsu diverted his eyes to look at his woman and then eyed him! "What are you implying with that gaze of yours Hankotsu-sama?"

Hankotsu laughed, "Relax monk I don't mean anything by it. After all you're all under my protection until we enter the southern forest" He smirked softly at that "Then you and your friends are on your own" Miroku's eyes widened at the comment and the feel of youki behind it. 'His aura! It's insane!' He thought, his heart doing a mile a minute. 'Like Naraku no worse than him' He quickly grabbed his prayer beads ready to unleash the wind tunnel as the demon's aura began to crush him. "Hahaha; just kidding Monk! Why so serious? Do you really think I'm going to kill you?" Hankotsu flashed his fangs.

Before Miroku could react the demon went flying half way across the campsite making every head turn. Where Hankotsu once sat now stood Sesshoumaru with Shippo holding onto her neck and Rin's hand in her hand. "Damn you Sesshoumaru!"

"Monk; I trust my associate did not scare you too much" She said, turning the infamous Sesshoumaru gaze in his direction. "N-no Sesshoumaru he did not" Miroku stuttered out, a little surprised at the way Sesshoumaru addressed her brother. A soft, undistinguished whisper from the fallen demon; Sesshoumaru ignored him and walked passed the bewildered monk.

Sesshoumaru moved to sit under a tree at the edge of the campsite before pulling the two children into her. The fox kit and human girl curled up in her lap. "Sesshoumaru-sama" The kit asked; sleep lacing his voice "Why did you kick Hankotsu-sama?" The little fox barely got out his sentence before a large yawn broke out. The girl next to him also yawn and Sesshoumaru chuckled a little on the inside at the sight. "Sometimes those things have to be done" After a few minutes the two finally fell asleep. The demoness wrapped the two in her boa and left.

Inuyasha watched as she left, he did a quick scan of the area and followed after her. He jumped through the trees as silently as possible before coming to a stop a few meters away from where Hankotsu and Sesshoumaru stood. He strained his ears to pick up the conversation after settling into a nice branch. "Sesshoumaru you always go out of the way" He heard the older demon say. "Me? How? Didn't you tell me don't do anything out of the ordinary." He could hear the smirk in Sesshoumaru's voice. Slowly he angled his head to see the two but Hankotsu blocked their faces. "You may think that being alpha female gives you the right to be my equal..." Hankotsu stared up again, leaning over the demoness. "But you're wrong" it came out as a hiss, almost menacingly. "No I don't think so because I'm alpha female. It's because I'm the only one who can stop you at your worse" He most be losing it because it sounded like they were flirting with each other. Sickos his ningen said, snorting.

"Think what you like Inuyasha it's none of your business" Hankotsu called out.

'How did he-'

"Nothing gets past us Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru added

Inuyasha paled before setting his jaw and grabbed Tetsusaiga's hilt, ready to kill the threat to his pack. Before he could blink Hankotsu was taking up his entire vision, hand on his, keeping Tetsusaiga in it's sheath. "Be a good boy Inuyasha and go to bed" The hanyou pulled his lips back into a snarl but fainted at the slight pain on his neck.

Inuyasha awoke with a start, panting and sweating from the night's events. After his heart calmed he stood and looked for any threats before following the sound of clashing metal. He made his way through the forest carefully, trying hard not to make a sound and alert his siblings to his presence. Shortly after his journey he ended up at a clearing where Rin and Shippo sat, observing the scene.

Two black blurs were zigzagging around the clearing; the sound of clashing metal was heard every time they met. Inuyasha kept to the safety of the trees trying to keep up with the fight only to fail miserably. He couldn't track them. Silently he cursed his blood for his weak vision. Suddenly a blur went up, it was Sesshoumaru. She was wearing an outfit similar to Songo's slayer's outfit, only the armour was missing. She had Tokijin clenched tightly in her only hand with golden eyes scanning the ground for her opponent.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the other, who he realised was Hankotsu, moved up behind her, bringing his sword down in a swooping arch. She pivoted in time to block the attack, the force of which sent them both on a one way trip to dirt city. The half demon winced as the two impacted, dirt filling the air and making him sneeze.

Rin and Shippo screamed in Unison "Hakaue-dono!" They jumped from their seat and ran head first into the dirt screen. As the covering settle the crater that Sesshoumaru had currently taken residence in came into view. The elder demon also came into view, sword pointing at the pale expanse of the demoness' neck. She sighed, raising her hand in defeat as she arched her neck for him. Hankotsu looked her up and down before removing his sword from her throat. With that the two pups jumped into her arm and clung for dear life.

"Do not worry pups I've been through worse"

"But you could have died Hakaue-dono" Rin whispered, snuggling into her mother figure's chest. Shippo puffed out his chest as much as he could from his place around Sesshoumaru's neck. "When I grow up I'll protect everybody and Hakakue too" Sesshoumaru's eyes softened a little at the proclamation; while Hankotsu took the time to tease the kit. "You're trying for my position now kit? I must let you know I won't let go without a fight" Shippo just stood taller "I'll still defeat you!" he proclaimed making Rin giggle and Sesshoumaru roll her eyes. Inuyasha took in the scene, anger swelling and taking residence in his stomach.

"Inuyasha stop standing in the bushes and watching like a deranged pervert" Sesshoumaru, said walking pass his hiding, he tensed expecting... something but the demoness left him alone before putting the two children on the path. "Now Shippo, Rin I want you to go straight to the camp and do not stray off this path. Do I make myself clear?" They nodded and ran down the path, Rin in the lead. Inuyasha turned to leave, only to be blocked by his older brother. "Well what did you want Otouto, you obviously wanted something if you came to seek us out" Inuyasha paled at the smile he was receiving from his brother.

Kagome was just finishing up breakfast and was wondering where the Inu-siblings and the children were. She was a little scared for the children's safety around the older inu-youkai, Hankotsu; something about him just didn't sit right with her. She bit her lip as worry creased her forehead, she sighed. 'Worrying never did anyone any good' She thought, getting up and getting ready to search for the missing half of the group when the two children ran into the clearing giggling and laughing as if everything was right with the world.

"Shippo, Rin I was worried about you two! Are you okay? Where were you two?" she ran to the two and hugged them close. "We're okay Kagome" Shippo answered, running over the fire pit to get his share of ninja food before Inuyasha appeared to take it all. "Okay... but where were you, you had me worried" Kagome said, looking at the little girl in front of her. "We were with Sesshoumaru-sama" She beamed at the futuristic miko before running off to eat.

Kagome sighed yet again before taking her sit under a rather leafy tree. She turned her thoughts to the other day's events, her brain trying to process the information she was given the other day. 'How is it possible for there to be other Inuyoukai in existence and none of them even bother to come see Inuyasha!' She frowned a little, finding it hard to believe that an elder relative would leave a small child to fend for itself in the wild when they could do something about it.

"Good Morning Kagome you're up early" The demon slayer greeted, running a hand through her hair while she stretched. "Oh! Good morning Songo. How did you sleep?" She smiled at her best friend as she moved to sit next to her. "Fairly well considering yesterday's events. How about you, you don't like you got much sleep last night." The futuristic miko sighed as her friend took a seat next to her. "Well I didn't fall asleep until few hours ago; something about Inuyasha's other bro- I mean his older brother that had me worried."

"I know what you mean ever since that incident with Kilala, I've been worried about what kind of person he is" Songo frowned as she nodded a 'Thanks' to Kagome for the hot food in front of her. The miko sighed and went back to her thoughts. 'No matter what not everyone could be as cold hearted as Sesshoumaru someone would have helped' She sighed and noticed that her tea turned cold 'But what if no one knows? Can't be or his brother wouldn't have shown up' She straightened and turned to grab her bow and arrows as Inuyasha's screamed reached their campsite.

The gang was packing up and getting ready to leave. After the Inuyasha crisis was sorted out, (Turns out his siblings were just giving him an experience to remember) Hankotsu explained the society that the ningen, demons and hanyou would be joining soon. "Three days" He said "It would take three days by foot to make it to Grandfather's home" The group nodded and went about packing while Sesshoumaru and Hankotsu remained to watch the two children along with A-Un. The fox and the human girl were currently trying to ease another story out of Hankotsu.

"Onegai Hankotsu-oji-dono"

"Iie"

"Onegai! What happened afterwards?'

Hankotsu held onto his resolve and grounded out "No" The two pouted "Heidoi!" Hankotsu bite back a smile as the two tried to pout a story out of him. "No matter how hard you pout I will not tell you a story." They pouted again, eyes looking extra dopy this time. "However..." At this they peaked up a little "I'm sure Sesshoumaru would be happy to tell you one" Their eyes gave away their eagerness as they turned to face the demoness.

Oh how she was tempted to flay the idiot but she refrained it would just make things harder for her later. "Hankotsu" She warned him, a slight hiss to her voice. "Oh c'mon Sesshou just a little story" The Taiyoukai said, gaining support from the two nodding heads sitting in front of him. Her eyes narrowed slightly before looking at the two chibis near her brother. Their large round eyes were what finial undid her and she relented. "Alright I'll tell you a story"

"Yay!" The two cheered and scooted closer to the demoness faces betraying their excitement.

"But just one, no more and you will have to behave yourselves afterwards, is that clear?" Sesshoumaru gave them a levelled look making sure that they knew she was not joking. Shippo and Rin nodded vigorously while Hankotsu took the time to set a barrier up around the area. "Well after we left the farm we wondered into bushes and shrubs…"

Flashback

"We should have killed it as soon as we saw it"

"would you have liked being possessed?"

Sesshoumaru scowled knowing that her brother was probably right about his implication. "Yes… Well now we've lost father's scent and the path home. What does your highness suggest we do?" She asked, ears flicking back as she looked at Hankotsu. The two continued to walk along the forest, keeping track of any form of movement around them. The forest was quiet but soon the sounds of habitation made it to their ears.

"Hey Hankotsu, over there" Sesshoumaru pointed towards a beaten path, laden with hoof marks. "Let's go that way" The Heir of the West scowled at the younger, squaring his shoulders and moving towards the path. Sesshoumaru smirked at Hankotsu, pleased with herself at the anger he was directing her way. They followed the path in silence, keeping a look out for any dangers and fighting off an ogre on their journey.

It was well into night fall before they hit upon a large town getting ready for night watch. Hankotsu pulled Sesshoumaru aside, making sure to catch her eye. (Hankotsu: I had to bend down to see you don't forget that. Sesshoumaru: Do you want to tell it?) "Sesshoumaru" He started, looking deep into her eyes. "Do you see that woman over there?" She nodded "Well you're going to pretend that you're some weak, helpless kid while I ask her for help and food"

Sesshoumaru narrowed her eyes, "I am not going through with this"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes" Hankotsu insisted "You are"

Before she knew what happened she and her brother were being entertained inside the Village Head's large house. She sat near her brother, willing the image of her eyes rolling into his head but he was ignoring her. She adjusted the bandana over her head, focusing on keeping her ears from moving up. Her brother's boisterous laughter made her close her eyes and lean back a little only to have someone run into her. "Yelp!"

"Oh sorry… Dear?" The tall woman gasped, eyes' falling on the top of Sesshoumaru's no bandana less head. "Demon" She whispered, the majority of the occupants didn't hear her but a few did, including Hankotsu. "DEMON! DEMON CHILD!" She hurriedly backed away, dropping her serving tray as a hush fell over the Hall. "THE FIRST PERSON TO BRING THOSE DEMONS HEADS GETS MY FINEST CATTLE!" Roared the Village Head, sending everyone at the table into action.

Hankotsu grabbed the young demoness and jumped into the air. He swung his arm in an upward arch, blasting a large hole in the roof. He dodged the rain of arrows and he quickly made way into the forest, serenaded by the outraged cries of angry Ningen.

End Flashback

"Wow Okaa-san" Shippo whispered, "Did you and Otoo-san really go the human village?" Before Sesshoumaru could fortify the newly placed information in her new cub's head, her younger brother answered "Yeah right, Mr. I-Hate-Ningen? Keh" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he took up the lotus postion behind the two chibis. Hankotsu shifted but Sesshoumaru spoke before he could get up. "Inuyasha, what makes you think I hate ningen when my own ward is of human descent?" Her face the same mask of coolness belied the smugness at having caught the hanyou in her web. Aforementioned hanyou scowled and was about to offer his trademark "Keh" when the Futuristic miko, Taijiya and Houshi called out to them that they were ready to go. Sesshoumaru got up with her older brother's help and picked up the two chibis before placing them on A-Un's back.

The inu gang was tiring under the gruelling pace the Inu-siblings(sans Inuyasha) were setting. Shippo and Rin were playing tag around them and eventually started to get on the irritated hanyou's nerves. Damn their high and mighty asses His ningen seethed quietly. Inuyasha's ears seemed to have developed a perma-tick and his scowl got deeper with every passing second. It wasn't long until one of them bumped into his leg, and that one was Shippo. "Gomen Inuya-AAAHH" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before the Hanyou's fist connected with the Kitsune's head. "Inuyasha wa hedoi desu!"(Inuyasha is/you are a meanie) He screamed.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome shrieked, horrified that Inuyasha would hit a child unprovoked. She turned to gather the fox kit into her arms when he ran right passed her and jumped onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder then into her arms before snuggling into her boa. Kagome was devastated and watched as Sesshoumaru quietly inquired at Shippo's current state. 'But Shippo always runs to me when Inuyasha hurts him' She wasn't aware of stopping until she felt Songo's gentle hand on her shoulder. She forced her to walk up until she was standing next to the Ruler of the Western Lands. She looked up at her, stoic face and saw a bit of concern swimming in those amber pupils. 'I'll never live up to that'

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko from the corner of her eye, she was clearly down but that was not Sesshoumaru's problem… to a great extent. "Miko" She said, breaking Kagome out of her funk. "Yes Sesshoumaru" She answered, her voice flat and dead. "What right did you think you have to punish my Otouto?" She sneered a little at the surprised look in her eyes. Did she really think that Sesshoumaru would let her transgression slide? "But Shippo was the one who was hurt! How could you take Inuyasha's side?"

The Lady of the West just held the kit closer, he was already sleeping peacefully and the miko's shouting was not helping any. "I never said Inuyasha was right miko" She started "I'm saying that you are wrong. You have no right to punish the members of this pack without the Alpha's consent and by doing so you have shown us that you cannot be completely trusted. Tonight when everyone sits down for their meal you will sit away from us."

"WHAT?"

Shippo whimpered, snuggling further into the warmth to drown out the loud noise.

"You heard me miko this is your punishment for assuming power you just do not have." Sesshoumaru stated, starting to walk again after she noticed that the rest of the group had caught up with them. "You can't do that!" The miko persisted, following behind the Taiyoukai with righteous fury brewing in her eyes. "My Beta can do as she pleases miko and it would be wise for you to be silent if you wish to keep your tongue and the more than generous punishment she has bestowed on you." Hankotsu stated, suddenly taking the oxygen out the air around them with his presence. "However if you feel as if your punishment is not to your liking I could arrange a better one."

Kagome was silent. She could not believe what she was hearing, "What about Shippo?" Hankotsu turned before Sesshoumaru could answer, "We will decide that but for now you focus on staying at the back of this pack." He turned back around and headed back to the front, taking his place on Sesshoumaru's right side with Inuyasha, Songo and Miroku trailing behind.

An hour later Shippo was awoke to the scent of food. He yawned and jumped out of Sesshoumaru's arm before jumping out of his skin at Rin's greeting. "Shippo-chan! Konbanwa! Sesshoumaru-sama, wants to speak with you and Inuyasha-nii-sama!" She chirped, pivoting on her heel and running off to meet Sesshoumaru.

On the other side of the clearing sat the demoness and her brothers; the eldest was as still as a statute while Sesshoumaru observed them, eyes moving with their approach. Inuyasha on the hand was a ball of energy. He twitched and moved at every sound and every now and then he would look in Kagome's direction. As decreed by Sesshoumaru, she was sitting on the very edge of the group. She wasn't in much danger but she could become a tasty snack for any truly strong demon that entered their camp.

Shippo approached the Alpha and Beta slowly, his head bent and his eyes roaming everywhere but them. "Kit," Hankotsu started suddenly, making the kitsune jump. "Do you know why we called you here?" Shippo shook his head, before quickly saying "No" Hankotsu allowed a small smirk to fill his face. "There are transgressions against you caused by a member of this pack and we are going to rectify them."

At this point Inuyasha stilled, he turned in the direction of the Alpha and his nostrils flared. He waited to hear what his 'punishment' would be. "From the time you awake to the time you go to bed tomorrow, Inuyasha of the Shiro-Inu clan will be at your beck and call." Hanktosu stated, the half-demon quickly jumped to his feet to protest but Hankotsu spoke over him. "This is to punish him for attacking a pack-mate unprovoked, and causing disharmony. This is in the hopes that he will learn to be a better pack mate and to promote unity within the pack."

Shippo's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that Inuyasha was finally paying him back for all the things he did to him. "Do both of you understand the terms?" Shippo nodded quickly and prayed that this wasn't a dream while Inuyasha jumped to his feet, protesting loudly. Sesshoumaru quickly dismissed the kit and her ward. She gazed at her younger brother, he glared back at her.

"Inuyasha, what exactly don't you understand in the contract?" She asked, folding her legs under her. "Why the hell do I have to babysit this kid?"

"This is your punishment so you can learn to be at one with your pack"

"I don't remember you doing me any favours?"

"You will show us the proper respect as Alpha and Beta Inuyasha" Hankotsu hissed.

"Like Hell I will!" Inuyasha growled, crouching down as Hankotsu stood. *Let me maim him.* The two brothers growled at each other. Sesshoumaru rubbed her temple and wondered why they couldn't just act like more civilized people instead of like children. Though in Inuyasha's defence he was still a child. Inuyasha lept towards the elder demon, claws bared and fangs ready to rip at his neck. Hankotsu side stepped him and smashed the side of his hand against the hanyou's head. In a dazed but now thoroughly pissed off, Inuyasha turned and tried to get at his legs, the only other part of his body not covered in armour.

Hankostu smirked, it was almost too easy to show the hanyou his place. Quick as lightening his foot shot out and caught Inuyasha under the jaw. The other boy yelped and flew back, sliding almost to the centre of the campsite. At this point everyone was looking at the fight and wondering why Sesshoumaru hadn't tried to stop it. Hankotsu was on him before he could move. The demon lord pulled an arm behind his back and held onto the half demon's other hand. He pulled on the first arm hard enough to cause pain.

"Do you submit?" Hankotsu asked quietly, but in the already quiet forest it sounded like a shout. Defiantly, Inuyasha said nothing.

Hankotsu pulled on his arm again this time he grunted but said nothing. "Do you submit?" Hankotsu asked again. Inuyasha turned his head to the said and replied, "Bite me"

Hankotsu scowled and yanked on Inuyasha's arm until the tendons gave way. The Hanyou let out a howl of horror as pain flooded his system. "Do you submit now Hanyou?"

Inuyasha nodded vigorously while muttering yes over and over. Hankotsu huffed. The boy was soft, he would have to be re-trained. As he left Sesshourmaru rushed forward. "That was unnecessary" She whispered, he huffed and said "Inuyasha, your punishment is extended for a week" and with that he was gone.

Seshoumaru knelt besides her little brother. His arm was mangled pretty badly. She touched it and he tensed up, growling a warning at her for touching it. She paid him no heed and set the arm. He groans of pain heard throughout the campsite. She erected a barrier around the two of them so he could have some privacy. Her hand glowed a pale blue and she ran it along the site of the injury.

Inuyasha gasped but couldn't fight the pain he was feeling as his eyes got damp. She watched as tendons healed under her hand and the skin repaired itself. When her work was done she pulled him onto his back and check to make sure everything was working.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked, his arm hurt but otherwise he was better. "You are pack Inuyasha, every pack member looks after their own."

*See* His youkai said with pride. His ningen side huffed.

"Since when?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring the two. His question was the sum of all the questions he had for the full demoness. Luckily she caught on to the fact. "You have always been pack Inuyasha. What I have done in the past was all for your benefit."

"You mean shoving your arm into my stomach was for my benefit? Kicking me out of the house was for my benefit? Trying to kill me was for my benefit?" Inuyasha snarled and tried to move but Sesshoumaru held him in place. "I never said they were the best, just for your benefit." Sesshoumaru whispered as she pumped small bits of her Kai into her younger brother's body. He twitched a bit but calmed down. "I would tell you more Inuyasha but not here." She whispered, now stroking his hair. He arched into the touch and his eyes became some what lidded.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, both in their own minds. "Why do I have to babysit Shippo?" He asked drowsily. "Because," Sesshoumaru murmured "To not punish you when you attack a pack member unproved would promote disharmony. Search yourself and you would find this to be true."

"So what about when Kagome sat me then?" He knew he was being childish but he didn't care. Whatever Sesshoumaru was doing was making him feel really good. "She has already been dealt with otouto. Do not worry about that" Inuyasha smiled and let out a sound of content before falling into sleep.

Hankotsu stepped back into the barrier, bringing with him a mist that decreased visibility. "Why are you cuddling the hanyou?" He asked, sitting down and drawing his Beta into his arms. He sniffed her neck and sighed, she was always so much more calming when she was female. "Because you were too harsh on him" She replied, relaxing a bit.

"If he wishes to act like a man then let him face the consequences like one." He huffed. She mentally rolled her eyes. "He is a child and acted like a child. You cannot punish him like man because of it." Sesshoumaru replied "Besides, you must remember he has long seen himself as pack leader, it would be a hard task to give that up." Hankotsu scowled, of course she was right. He had to take all of that into consideration when dealing with his baby brother or he would run. He pulled his sister closer and made himself comfortable. The hanyou irked him to no end.

Kagome awoke early that morning with cricks in her neck and back. She groaned and made her way to the centre of the campsite to try and get breakfast started. When she got there; however, she found that Sesshoumaru and Songo were already halfway through. "Oh, Good morning Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Sango asked, smiling at the future miko. "Umm, good morning Songo, I'm ok. What are you doing with Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh. We're making some breakfast for everyone then Sesshoumaru-sama and I are going to train for a bit." The demon slayer replied, looking towards the fire where the demoness was roasting a rabbit. "You can take a bath while we finish up"

"Ok" The priestess muttered before grabbing her stuff and leaving. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was as if Sesshoumaru coming out as a girl made her obsolete. Everyone loved, Shippo saw her as a mother, Sango was training with her and Miroku… well, she wasn't sure about Miroku.

She got to a small river and got in, leaving everything else in the hollow of a nearby tree. Kagome dived into the water, it wasn't as cold as she was use to but it was still rather chilly. She dove to the bottom and noticed that it was pretty deep but ignored it in favour of thinking on the current situation. 'Sesshoumaru came for Inuyasha with a strange demon claiming to be their older brother.' She thought 'Then they take control of everyone and take Inuyasha's side when he hurt Shippo and punishes me for no reason' She huffed and had to take a quick swim to the surface but something grabbed her leg before she could.

She struggled but couldn't get free. She looked down and saw a pair of glowing eyes staring back at her, along with a set of dangerous looking teeth. Without thinking she let out a scream.

Back at the campsite, Sesshoumaru and Hankotsu looked up. Sesshoumaru was trying to wake up the two kids for breakfast while Hankotsu was trying to wake Inuyasha up. "Hankotsu, was that the miko?" She asked, cocking her head to the side while picking up her ward. "Yes, it seems she went into a demon's territory."

"Can you go get her Hankotsu?"

"Why? Isn't she a miko. I'm sure she would be fine."

"Hankotsu" Sesshoumaru stressed, as she put Rin on her shoulder and Shippo in the cradle of her boa. "The miko is a child and she would die face to face with a weak demon, much less one able to gain a territory. Go get her before Inuyasha wakes up and realises that she is dead." The demon sighed and left his brother alone for the time being. He made his way towards the river when the slayer appeared before him. "I heard what you and Sesshoumaru-samma were talking about just now and I would like to come along and help." Songo said, cutting straight to the chase. "Do you slayer?" Hankotsu asked.

"Yes, It's my fault that she's in this mess. I told her to go to the river." She said, making sure to avoid eye contact. "Fine, come with me." He replied, picking her up and jumping to the top of a tree. "Wait! My Hiraikotsu!"

"Just use your Kanata!" Hankotsu said, moving throught the trees way faster than Inuyasha did. By the time they got there the river was calm, everything looked completely normal. "Looks like she's pretty far under; I'm going in to get her, when she comes up take care of her and anything that might be moving and dangerous." Songo nodded, and unsheathed her Kanata. Without another word Hankotsu dived in, clothes and all. His sudden movement bearly made a ripple in the water.

After he dove in Hankotsu noticed two things. One, the water was too warm for being so close to a mountain and two it was deep that it should be. 'So this demon is powerful enough to manipulate its surrounds. Looks like this might take a while.' He dove further down, quickly passing the two hundred feet in dept. He found the demon getting ready to eat the miko, who was clearly unconscious. He swam in and grabbed her, clearing the water from her head so she could breathe. She slupptered awake just in time to see a large fin getting ready to swat them deeper to a water grave.

She screamed. Hankotsu moved through the water as if he were on dry land. Kagome looked around, scared out of her wits. She didn't understand how she could breathe underwater but that didn't stop her from screaming. She gathered some purifying engery in her hand and almost took in a lungfull of water when the bubble keeping water out collapsed. When her concentration slipped, she lost hold on the purifying engery she had. She took another deep breath, the bubble was back but smaller.

"Don't do that if you know what's good for you" Hankotsu said, clear as a bell. She nodded and held on for dear life as he took her to the surface. The monster behind them tried to swat at them again but Hankotsu dodged it and propelled them to the surface. He slid through with ease and landed on the bank of the river where Songo was waiting with a towel. She gathered Kagome in her arms and wrapped her up in the towel.

Hankotsu jumped back into the river and went to "talk" with the creature. On shore the two girls began talking. "Oh Kagome I'm so sorry I made you come to this river." Songo started, letting the girl dry her skin. Kagome didn't say anything and for a second she thought maybe Songo and Sesshoumaru were planning to get rid of her. She quickly shook her head that thought. 'Songo wouldn't do that' She thought, getting dressed as Hankotsu came up from the river.

"Never enter this river again" He said, and walked off. Kagome quickly followed him and thanked him for saving her after she thanked the demon slayer. Songo followed behind them. She noticed that only Kagome was leaving behind wet footprints while Hankotsu was as dry as a bone. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. 'Is it possible that Hankotsu-sama might have an affinity to water?'

When Inuyasha awoke he was greeted by Miroku holding out a live rabbit. "What the hell?" He whispered looking at the brown rabbit in his friend's hand. "Sesshoumaru told me to give this to you" He said, holding out to the distrustful hanyou "Don't worry, it's fine" Inuyasha took a whiff of the rabbit, it didn't smell like it was tampered with but…

"I can catch my own food."

"Inuyasha sit and eat" Hankotsu said, walking into the campsite. "Sesshoumaru went out and caught that for you so you can get through with this contract easier without worrying for food."

"Feh"

Hankotsu's eye twitched. He looked around the campsite and saw Sesshoumaru and the two youngest member of the pack. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. He just wanted to punch the living day lights out of the hanyou but he refrained. "Fine, then you shall have no lunch, go catch your breakfast."

Sesshoumaru almost growled in irritation at the demon. He must be stupid. "Okaa-san daijobou desu ka"(mother are you alright?), Shippo asked, looking at the demoness. "Hai, don't worry too much about it" She said, forcing the kit to turn back to his meal. "You know what makes me happy mama," Rin said, eating a bit of rabbit. "Picking flowers in the field?" Sesshoumaru answered, putting a bit of rice in front of the girl. Rin smiled, "How did you know?"

"Never mind that," Sesshoumaru said, a ghost of smile covering her face. A shadow hovered over them as the demon lord came close. He sat beside Sesshoumaru and began to whisper to her.

Inuyasha scowled at his brother. He wanted to push him into a volcano or drown him. He set off into the forest, his mind focusing only on his surroundings. *Stupid ass, thinks he's so great. I could kick his ass if I wanted to* His ningen side muttered and Inuyasha couldn't help but agreeing. *Baka, he would kill us. He is much stronger than we are, couldn't you feel it?* Inuyasha's Youkai replied, it sounded tense. 'Feh, I doubt it. He was probably trying to psyche us out.' Inuyasha interjected, trying more to convince himself than anyone else.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a young buck. He crept towards it slowly and made sure to keep downwind. The buck didn't even sense his presence, he was close enough practically taste it when a scream scared the young deer away. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Anata wa doko desuka!" (Where are you?) Kagome screamed, looking around everywhere for the half-demon. Inuyasha almost screamed when his breakfast ran off. "Inuyasha we're leaving!"

Grudgingly he went back to his pack. His stomach growled but he didn't say anything. Once he was back in the camp site he saw everything was packed and his siblings were arguing on which way to go.

"It would be better if we go straight south"

"And head over those mountains? We are travelling with children" Sesshoumaru replied, eyes narrowing at her brother. "We should head to the east then head south west."

"And that would take us around three weeks! Three weeks we don't have!" Hankotsu hissed back. "My way is faster."

"And my way is safer." Sesshoumaru replied. "Your way will have over half of us missing by the time we get there"

"At least we will get there, with your way who knows if we will get there." Hankotsu replied, growling. Sesshoumaru growled back and they began to circle each other. Inuyasha and the gang watch the beginning of the first fight between the two inus. They both raised a fist and at the same time said, "Janken! (rock, paper, scissors)" They each held out a hand with a different symbol. Hankotsu had rock and Sesshoumaru had scissors.

"YES! We go my way" Hankotsu said, standing up staright and heading to the south

"Straight to our deaths" Sesshoumaru muttered, moving up next to him.

The Inugang was shocked. They thought they would see a guns blazing fight similar to the ones Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had back when they believed she was a girl. "Looks like they can solve their problems without violence." Miroku whispered to Songo. "I know," The taijiya replied, looking at the inu siblings "I wonder how come they never tried these ways with Inuyasha"

Kagome watched the two whisper to each other. She felt very much alone. Inuyasha was standing behind his siblings and Rin and shippo were running around. Jaken was following A Un and Songo and Miroku had each other. 'I'm happy you get be with your family Inuyasha but why do I have to be replaced because of it.'

The pace Hankotsu set was gruelling. So gruelling that three hours into the trek, Shippo had Inuyasha carrying him and Rin while Kilala was flying further ahead with A Un carrying Jaken. The humans were forced to jog at certain points just to keep up with the inu siblings. At five hours into their journey Hankotsu called a break. The exhausted humans dropped where they stood. Inuyasha took the time to stretch his legs. It had been awhile since he put his body through such a pace. Since he met Kagome to be exact and judging from his friends panting they were in the same postion.

"Inuyasha I'm hungry" Shippo said, running up to him. "So what do want from me brat" Shippo pouted but continued anyway. "Ninja food, can you make me and Rin some?"

"Fine" Inuyasha got up went to go look for water before Hankotsu stopped him. "Here use this" He was handed a Canteen of water and a pot. "What the hell, I can get my own water" Inuyasha growled out, immediately going on defence when the other demon came close. "The nearest river is over ten miles away and that is if you head straight through the mountain." Inuyasha growled and took the water and pot grudgingly and began on the ramen while Rin and Shippo explored the area and Hankotsu took Kagome's bag and left.

Hankotsu returned two hours later after everyone was fully rest and had eaten thanks to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't allowed to eat so he was still hungry. "Baka" Sesshoumaru said.

"Only when it comes to you my beta" Hankotsu replied and winked. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smack him. He then turned his attention to the rest of the group. "We are leaving now." He began to catch up to Sesshoumaru who was holding the two sleeping children. He chuckled to himself and thought about how much trouble they will be when they wake up.

They passed through a forest that sat at the base of the mountain. A chill settling over the group as the sun began to lose its strength. The demon lord and lady stopped, ears cocked back listening for sounds. Sesshoumaru moved closer to Songo and Kagome and handed Rin and Shippo to them. She unsheathed Toujikin and moved to Hankotsu's side while he unsheathed S'ounga and Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusiaga. Kilala shifted to her battle form and began hissing. Miroku made himself useful by getting in front of the two girls.

"What's going-" Kagome started but was silenced by the inu siblings. "We know you're here, show yourself" Sesshoumaru called out. Hankotsu nudged her foot and she nudged back.

"Oooooh Royal youkai must be my lucky day." A silky voice purred from the shadows. No wind blew but still the leaves rustled. "I'm going to have a feast!" The voice raised in intensity before a large gust of demon energy blew past them. Hankotsu and his siblings barely kept to their feet while Kagome went flying and released Shippo as a result.

Before anyone could move, Miroku grabbed Shippo out of the arm and a strange woman with waist length black hair grabbed Kagome. "Yummy" She whispered before kissing Kagome. All the humans eyes widened and Kagome screamed but it just made the demon more excited. She slowly sucked the life force out of Kagome's body, enjoying every drop that slid down her throat.

Kagome felt herself get weak and she couldn't even gather purifying energy in her palm. Soon she felt as if she were falling then landed against something soft. She heard someone say "Here houshi take her somewhere safe." Her eyes fluttered and she thought 'Sesshoumaru'

The demon lady went back to where her brothers were fighting the other demoness. The demoness' attacks were stronger now that she had eaten and she was very quick on her feet. Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised to see Hankotsu keeping up with her nor was she surprised when Inuyasha failed to land any blows. She almost sighed. Couldn't her brothers work together instead of trying to out do each other? She jumped into the fray and cut of the demoness' path then she released the dragon strike blowing debris everywhere and causing a large dust cloud. Both Sesshoumaru and Hankotsu jumped about the cloud and brought their swords down on the demoness charged with demon energy.

The dmoness screamed and ran off. 'I need more energy if I want a chance at winning.' She thought, holding on to the remains of her chest. She headed off into the direction of the kids.

Inuyasha cursed, the demoness had gotten away before he could finish her off. He put back his sword and turned to look for the rest of his gang. "Inuyasha what the hell are you doing? We need to find the Issho Fushok(life eater) before she kills everyone" Sesshoumaru said and then to Hankotsu "I told you this way would get us killed,"

"I told you this way would get us killed" He mocked back in return. They headed north again, following the scent of the strange demon. Until they got to a small space between the trees where Songo and Miroku were trying to ward off the Issho Fushok; she took them out with ease and made her way to the kids. Just as she was about to steal their essence Sesshoumaru jumped in front of them and was ready to slash her to bits. However, the other demoness was already low on kai and was sucking it from the surrounding area. When Sesshoumaru's kai started leaving her body a loud bang was heard and a flash of blinding light filled the space.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Mama!"

The Ishho Fushok was completely destroyed. There was no sign of either her or Sesshoumaru until Hankotsu moved forward. He went to the ball of fur that was covering the two kids and found a ten year old, red eyed version of his little sister.

End notes: None


End file.
